


Gungrave-словарик

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Analysis, Dictionary, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описаны люди, нелюди и явления, с которыми вы сможете познакомиться в аниме Gungrave. Спойлеры зацензурены. Приятного чтения!</p><p>(посмотреть на полный текст и не только текст визитки можно тут: http://feel-good-incorporaited.diary.ru/p196192991.htm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gungrave-словарик

Телега за сюжет  
Думаете, раз у нас мальчуковое аниме - то все сплошь яой да вздохи при луне?  
Неее-ет, ребят, мы вам не Реборн. Мы старше и страшнее. У нас убивают людишек, ставят на счетчик, берут на понт, базарят по понятиям. У всех персонажей настолько насыщенная личная жизнь и карьера, что ни охнуть, ни вздохнуть. Причем персонажей много, и каждый - даже один левый стукач из первых серий - сыграет своё важное "кушать подано" в формировании цельной, ядреной такой истории.

По завершении которой зрители с тонкой душевной организацией рыдают, как побитые шлюхи.  
А личности циничные и видавшие виды - нет-нет, да и призадумаются о Добре и Зле. И всяком таком, с большой буквы.  
В словарике ниже приведены люди, нелюди и явления, с которыми вы сможете познакомиться в этих 26 сериях. С кем вы пройдете путь к вершинам. Ну, или навернете пару-другую кругов по наклонной дорожке, вымощенной благими намерениями. Все помнят ее пункт назначения?

 

Асаги, он же Большой Папа, он же Босс - тот, который построил самый высокий небоскреб в Биллионсити, построил Железный Закон и вообще построил всех. Против беспредела. Любит порядок, баб и порыбачить.

Бабки(см. Юли) - то, из-за чего обычно весь сыр-бор, мракобесие и беспредел. Хотя случаются варианты (см. Бабы)

Бабы - не доводят до цугундера, потому что мало. В смысле, баб. Хранят семейные ценности, сиськи и честь. Или не хранят. Это ж бабы. Им закон не писан.

Баэр Уокен - негр, переувлекшийся бусидо и икебаной. Главохранник во всем, что построил Большой Папа. Оранжевые очки. Любит, когда порядок и дочку Шелли.

Беспредел - когда убивают женщин, детей и котиков. Когда Ли в настроении. Когда Кагасира... впрочем, этот всегда готов, причем всех, кроме котиков. Беспредел - это плохо!

Бизнес - это ничего личного. И без беспредела. Остальное можно.

Биллионсити - городок, в пределах которого и происходит все действо. Численность жителей - миллион, а то и поболее. Туристам и искателям острых ощущений рекомендуется посетить Нагорный Район Старый Город - местные гопники обеспечат вам и зрелища, и ощущения. Людям же с деловой жЫлкой прямая дорога к прибрежной части - там тебе и небоскребы, и банки, и бабы, и деловые люди. Правда, к морю еще поближе - так что в случае неудачи из деловой жЫлки получается отличная наживка для порыбачить (см. Большой Папа).

Брендон Хит - школота, гопота, идейный аутист. Недостаток словарного запаса компенсирует рукоприкладством и огнестрелом. Прекрасен и на природе, и в морге. Любит, когда Мария. Когда Гарри, тоже любит. Не любит беспредела.

Брэд Вонг - любит войну, курить, именные револьверы и красивые закаты. Закатывал губу на мировую войну и плюшки, для чего закатал всех ему преданных людей и не только - сначала ████████████, а затем еще и ███████████, чем навел неслабого шороху в Биллионсити. Но в итоге не срослось - в результате закатился сам. Зато красиво. Заодно опробовал практикой идеи Токиоки. Однополчанин и кореш Кэннона Волкана.

Гарри Макдауэлл - школота, гопота, идейный борец за власть. Прекрасен, и хорошо об этом знает. Любит, когда его слушают, особенно Брендон. Совмещает грязные интриги с чистыми и искренними чувствами. Например, к Шелли Уокен.

Глок, Лакуна - нет, не модель пистолета. А тот, кто очень ценит поциЭнтов в хорошей физической и ментальной форме. Потому что нужно ему. Для опытов (см. Некрорайз). Любит трупы и свою работу. На худой конец, сойдут и собачки. Не любит, когда ему напоминают тот факт, что научный прорыв совершил все-таки Токиока, а не он.

Доктор Токиока - изобретатель технологии некрорайза, от которой пошли и оргмены, и супериоры и всякая стремная хуйня. Пахал на разные мафиозные структуры, потому что лаборантам-то зарплату платить надо. Мучился совестью и пахал, да. На досуге умеет выпиливать нечеловеческой степени стрёмности оружие.

Железный закон, он же закон, он же порядок - понятия, по которым живет Семья.

Кагасира Банджи, он же Чокнутый Банджи - ганмен высокой профессиональной квалификации и еще более высокой степени дури, Не дурак устроить беспредел по поводу и без. Кнопка управления находится только у Гарри Макдауэлла и Брендона Хита. Любит работать в одиночку, котиков и вышепомянутых Гарри Макдауэлла и Брендона Хита.

Кэннон Волкан - бывший военный, нынешняя мафиозная шишка. Девичья фамилия - ████████████. Черт-те сколько лет дожидался, пока Брэд Вонг отмотает срок, и дождался-таки. Финансировал деятельность Токиоки, естественно, не из любви к науке, а в рассчете на плюшки, победу в мировой войне и всякие ништяки на равных паях с Брэдом Вонгом. Но не срослось.

Мария - взаимная любовь Брендона Хита, и вроде бы все хорошо, но ██████████████████████████████. Баба, но может и дробовиком воспользоваться.

Мика - кавай, лоля, 12 лет, дочка ██████████ и ██████████, хотя часть фандома надеется-таки, что отцовство принадлежит ██████████. После ██████████████████████████████ некрорайз, Мика, не будь дурой ████████████████████, в чем ей помог Токиока. ██████████████████████████████

Милленион - самая крутая и пальцатая коса-ностра в Биллионсити. Живут по Железному закону под управлением Семьи во главе с самим Большим Папой.

Могила, она же Верная смерть, она же True Grave - отдельная стрелковая бригада численностью в три ствола под чутким руководством Брендона Хита и Кагасиры Банджи.

Ли Балладбёрд - теневой финансист, карьерист, покерфейс. Хобби: шитье по живой коже, Боб.

Лифт - после ████████████████████ между ████████████████████ вы не сможете смотреть на него без содрогания и слез.

Некрорайз - антинаучное колдунство, позволяющее создавать зомби с дистанционным управлением. Изначально испытано на собачках, а затем и на людишках. От некрорайза никто не застрахован!

Оргмены - стали основной статьей экспорта Миллениона после █████████. Продукт некрорайза, поставленного на поток. Имеют голосовое и дистанционное управление, встроенное оружие и камеру наблюдения. Внимание: фирменный оргмены имеют на лбу знак качества!

Резня - отряд братков под руководством Баэра Уокена. Решают для Миллениона вопросы - резко, кучно и без лишних вопросов.

Рэнди - приближенный Босса Асаги, ведающий в Милленионе отмыванием денег, финансированием незаконных сделок и прочими скучными бухгалтерскими штуками для бизнеса. Дружен с Уокеном, любит порядок и классическую живопись. Зануда, с подозрением относится к прожектам Макдауэлла.

Семейные ценности, Семья - самое ценное в жизни. На местной фене - очень ограниченный круг лиц, близких к телу... то есть к кормушке Большого Папы.

Супериор - продвинутая нанотехнология в области некрорайза. Для получения супериора клиент в момент начала операции должен быть скорее жив, здоров и в своем уме (последнее, впрочем, сомнительно). Полученное существо считается именным и уникальным изделием, сохраняет свободу воли, а также имеет свои, уникальные ништяки.

Уильям Паундмакс - он же Боб. Потребитель жареных цыплят и жареной информации, эксперт по коммуникациям и объеданию ближнего своего (самым ближним обычно оказывается Ли). Влияние растет с весом. Или наоборот?

Шелли Уокен - доча Баэра Уокена. Понимает железный закон, хоть и баба.

Юли - (они же "катеньки", они же "даши") бабло, капуста, лэвэ, лавандос, тугрики, кровные (или не очень). Местная свободно конвертируемая валюта.

**Author's Note:**

> написано для визитки команды на WТF ФБ-2014


End file.
